


The Light in the Dark

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Related, Part of stingue week 2019, Shadowlight Week 2019, Shadowlight Week 2019 - A Stingue Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Rogue isn’t sure where he is when his last enemy finally falls to the ground, barely able to move. He can tell that he’s alone in a forest, surrounded by trees and he can hear a river somewhere to the east, but that was all he could figure out, before his legs tremble with the burden of his weight and he feels the need to sit down for a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were posted on tumblr! I can't thank enough the people who helped me with all my stories!

Shadowlight week: Day 1 : scent

Rogue isn’t sure where he is when his last enemy finally falls to the ground, barely able to move. He can tell that he’s alone in a forest, surrounded by trees and he can hear a river somewhere to the east, but that was all he could figure out, before his legs tremble with the burden of his weight and he feels the need to sit down for a little bit.

He is shaking and he doesn’t know if it’s from the adrenaline which is slowly fading away or if it’s because of the cold. But those few, insignificant details are quickly shoved aside as beyond the ringing in his ears, he is able to pick out footsteps. And he starts to panic as he realises that he can’t distinguish if it’s an enemy or a friend, and with the darkness creeping in and the burning of his wounds beginning to take their toll, he found himself entirely vulnerable. He can’t smell anything apart from burned body or blood. He can’t barely see thanks to the night that has taking over. And he can’t move because his body is too tired.

Is this how it ends?

Unable to protect himself?

Never to see his friends again?

Losing his chance to tell Sting how much he loved him, and watch as a smile take over his lips, brighten up his face, like it had so many times before…

He-… He isn’t ready to go, but the cold, the darkness, the pain are all drawing closer, and… and he’s alone…

He’s so tired…

He barely notices when a hand is pressed softly to his shoulder, but once it registers, he closes his eyes with his remaining strength, not wanting to see whoever was with him now unless it was Sting. He tried to picture Sting, his soulmate. He tries to see the oceans in his eyes, he tries to recall the softness of his blond locks, he tries to remember how warm, the one who he took as his husband, as his life partner, felt against his skin when they held each other for so many nights.

He isn’t ready to go… he’s not ready to leave all of this behind!

But the abyss is so alluring, and he… he’s so tired…

“Rogue.”

A voice. A familiar voice…

The dark haired mage can’t help but smile at that. Now, the abyss is taunting him, or… or maybe he’s so tired that he’s starting to hear voices? But he doesn’t fight the phantoms, because that echo? That voice? It’s Sting’s voice… It’s the voice that he loves above all others.

“Rogue, love, can you open your eyes for me?” He’s requested. “…Please?”

Rogue would have listened if only he wasn’t so scared and so tired, he would’ve opened his eyes, he would’ve confirmed that he was hallucinating and come face to face with the darkness of the night.

“Come on, Rogue…” The voice sounds scared, too. “L-listen to me, can you hear me? I… please come back to me.”

It’s nice. He can feel a hand caressing softly his cheek, as if trying to draw life back into him. It’s so nice, it almost feels real…

“Sweetheart you need to come back to me… You need to come back, s-so we can go home.. I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to do anything, you’ve done enough, just…” The voice broke off with a tremble. “We can’t stay here, Rogue… It isn’t safe.”

He feels a hand behind his head, gently guiding him forward, enticing him to find comfort in a shoulder. It felt so warm…

So warm… warm?

Is this really an illusion? Everything feels so real… illusions usually weren’t so vivid…

Part of him desperately wants to care and to find an answer to his question, but a bigger part of him is just exhausted… he can’t think straight, he just wants to sleep and to be carried away to safety - be that this world or another.

“I know you’re confused, honey…” The voice sounds stronger now, more collected but ever warm. “Just open your eyes for me, you’ll see that I’m right here Rogue… please!” There’s a pleading tone. “Can you smell me? Use your senses, trust them, come on, Rogue…”

Maybe if he could find more strength, he’d be able to smell, but right now… there are too many intense scents, primarily of blood, he doesn’t want to smell that pungency again. But then the sweet scent of honey reach his nose. The exact fragrance that colored Rogue’s every memory of his husband. Out of some delirious prayer, he can’t help but bury his face a little deep, and nuzzle a little close, willing the scent to engulf him completely.

“…S-…S-ti…Stin-g…-g…” he breathes, painfully quiet.

Strong arms embrace his body and from there, he can feel the way that trembling is surging through his lover.

“There you are!” Sting almost sobs with relief. “F-focus on me, now, can you smell me, Rogue? Focus on me, I’ve got you… I- I’ve got you, I’ll take you home… y-you’re safe…” He chokes.

All Rogue can manage to do, now, is nod slowly. Now that the scent of honey is all he can smell, his body finally gives in.

He can’t be sure that this is real yet… that his husband is really here. But he’s surrounded by all things Sting, and the arms around him are so strong… and so, so warm… and it’s all he can do to give in and let this angel take him home.


	2. Cuddles

Shadowlight week, Day 3 : Cuddles

‘We built our own house, own house  
With our hands over our hearts  
And we swore on that day  
That it will never fall apart’

*  
Rogue sighs as he lets his keys fall on the table. It was already past ten, and the only light in the house is the little lamp that Sting must have kept lit up for him. It brings a small smile to his lips.

This week has been crazy at work for him, and he ended up coming home later than usual, leaving him less time with his husband. And while he knows that Sting doesn’t hold this against him, Rogue can’t help but feel guilty.

However, this was the last night that he would have to come home so late as he is now back to his previous schedule. Which means that he can try and make up for the time he lost with the blond.

Exhaustion taking over, he goes straight to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes before making his way to the bedroom. He is mostly sure that Sting is already asleep. After all, he has to get up earlier than Rogue every morning to go to work.

Rogue slides the door open and stops in surprise as his eyes meet Sting’s beautiful blue ones. He is reading some random magazine, his glasses on his nose while some soft music plays in the background. He looks absolutely gorgeous with his hair going everywhere and the loose shirt, that Rogue is almost positive is his, on him.

“I thought you’d be asleep already,” Rogue says, as he starts to walk towards the bed.

Sting puts his magazines and glasses on the nightstand next to him.

“I tried, but I missed you too much,” Sting answers with honesty.

Rogue smiles tenderly as he lets himself slide under the covers.

“I missed you too, love. But this was the last night that I’ll have to come home this late.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Plus next week I have some days off so we could have some time to ourselves. Don’t know exactly when though. I’ll find out tomorrow.”

Sting hums happily as he makes his way closer to Rogue.

“Great! Keep me updated, I’ll ask my boss for some days off too so we can spend time together! It’s been so long since we did something fun! It sucks to be an adult!”

Rogue laughs at that but doesn’t respond. Instead, he slides over to fill the gap between them eagerly, surprising Sting who is already moving to get closer to him. Rogue rests his head on the crook of Sting’s neck as he tugs one of his legs between those of his husband.

He doesn’t have to look at Sting to know that he’s smiling, pleased that Rogue made the first move. He feels arms around him a second later, and Rogue doesn’t fight his eyes when they start to close.

“I love you, Rogue.”

Just like every time Sting says it, Rogue can’t help but feel blessed by whatever God there is above them.

“I love you too.” He responds, leaving a soft kiss on Sting’s neck.


	3. Woods

Shadowlight week : Day 6 : Candlelights - Woods / open prompt  
*

We’re all falling and  
We need a place to hide  
A safe place somewhere in the woods  
We can start the fire  
All we know is what would be  
Our home  
We will stay  
‘Till the break of dawn  
*

“Are you sure this is the right way? This doesn’t seem like the right way. I’m certain that we have crossed that tree half an hour ago.” Sting says, slightly out of breath as he climbs another rock to catch up with Rogue.

“Yes I’m sure for the hundredth time, and in case you didn’t notice, we’re in a forest, so basically all trees look the same. A few more meters and we will be there!”

Sting was about to complain again but his eyes catch the happy smile that Rogue gives him, and he suddenly doesn’t remember what he was about to say.  
Sighing, he lets Rogue lead the way again, ignoring the feeling that somehow he knows that they are lost.

*

As it turns out, “a few meters” slowly became “a few miles” and now Sting couldn’t help but have an amused smile on his lips as he watches Rogue rubbing his neck and looking around him as if he’s searching for something in particular.

Sting knows what that behaviour means but he also knows that Rogue would not admit anything yet. So Sting doesn’t say a word and keeps watching his boyfriend tenderly.

*

Rogue stops an hour later, and Sting barely manages to not hit the body in front of him.

“This is a disaster,” Rogues mumbles.

And this time Sting doesn’t hold back and lets a laugh slide his lips. This earns him growls but the blond decides it’s worth it.

“Tell me, Rogue. What the disaster is exactly?” Sting teases with a playful grin.

“You perfectly know what it is,” comes a grumble in return.

“Yeah. But I want to hear you admit it,” Sting replies.

The blond makes his way in front of his lover, taking a look at his face. He is clearly sulking and Sting finds it endearing. A few seconds pass before the dark haired boy finally sighs, his posture now more defeated.

“I don’t know where we are.”

Sting bites his lip, trying to refrain another laugh, knowing that this time it’ll only hurt his boyfriend more than anything. Instead, he fills the gap between them by sliding his arms around Rogue’s waist. He can feel how the gesture comfort him as Rogue leans in the touch and rests his forehead on Sting’s shoulder.

“Well, not knowing where we are can’t be that bad right ?” Sting murmurs tenderly.

Rogue doesn’t answer anything, only brings his arms around Sting, so their bodies are a little closer.

“As long as we are together, it doesn’t matter where we are,” The blond adds.

Sting gives Rogue a kiss on his head while he tightens his grip around him.

Wherever they are it’s peaceful; they can hear the birds singing, they can hear the wind dancing with the trees. They can see the sun piercing through the branches, leaving the forest with a halo of gold.

Sting decides that he doesn’t mind where they are, they could spend the night here and tomorrow they’ll decide on what to do.


End file.
